All because of The Patronus Charm
by tiara3sh101
Summary: A long one shot on how the Marauders found their soul mates. P.S. Remus is not a werewolf, Peter will not betray anyone and Frank is a Marauder. Rated T for swearing.


All because of the Patronus Charm

Summary: just a long one shot on how the marauders found their soul mates. Rated T for language. BTW: Remus is not a werewolf because of an incident with Fawkes ending up with him being cured of lycanthropy but they are still animagi.

Lily POV:

10 AM! Shit, I'm late for classes! Oh, wait. Thank goodness it's already Christmas break! I nearly had a panic attack because I thought Alice forgot to wake me up. Oh no, I remembered it was only going to be the us Gryffindor girls, Me, Alice Prewett, Marlene McKinnon, Sarah Goldstein and Dorcas Meadowes and the Marauders, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Frank Longbottom and Peter Pettigrew** (I made Frank a marauder whose animagus form is a puma whose nickname is Shadow and in this story, Peter is more confident, just as smart as the rest of the Marauders and considered handsome and is a eagle animagus nicknamed Sharp Eyes so if there will be a sequel, Peter will not betray the Potters.) **who would be staying for Christmas Break except for some 1st years.

Thank God, we don't have any more classes for 2 weeks and since I already finished my homework with the girls yesterday, I can have fun and do whatever I want to. I got out of bed and took a shower. Then after I dressed up in some casual winter attire, I went down to check if Alice and Sarah were down in the common room since Marlene and Dorcas were still asleep.

Aha! There they are on one of the couches. As I came closer I heard snippets of their conversation and I realized they were on yesterday's charms class since it was the last day before break. You see, we were practicing the Patronus Charm and since the entire class was already partnered up except for my fellow head, we were forced to partner up.

Only the 10 of us were able to produce a corporeal patronus. Mine was a doe, Alice's a female puma, Marlene's a black Grim- like female dog, Dorcas' a female eagle, Sarah's a wolf, James' a stag, Frank's a puma, Sirius' a Grim-like dog that looked a lot like Marlene's, Peter's a eagle and Remus' a wolf. Funnily enough, they were our animagus forms which we started working on in our second year and finished in our third year but we didn't tell anyone.

The entire class was shocked along with Professor Flitwick because the professor told us in our lecture the day before yesterday and about how rare it was for a pair of soul mate patronuses. Professor Flitwick asked us 10 to stay behind and told us that we were rewarded 50 points each for our amazing display of Charms work and told us that we would make great couples.

We all blushed like crazy and left for the next class. Since then, we avoided the boys like they were the plague. We discussed last night on how we had crushes on our supposed true loves and how we promised that if we made a move that we would do it all together. Oh great! I just realized that James and I had to have some interaction since we shared a common room and he could come up to my room. Oh well. Better go greet the girls. (Lily's will be bold, Alice's italic and Sarah's underlined. Later on, Marlene's will be bold italic and Dorcas' underline bold and when they all say something it will be regular text)

**Hey Alice! Hey Sarah! **

_Hey Lily! Took you long enough._

Alice is right! We tried waking you three up for 30 minutes. You sleep like a log. By the way, we already had breakfast but we saved you 2 muffins since we'll have lunch soon.

**Have you found anything to prove that what Flitwick said was a lie? It cannot be true! Any sign of the boys? **

_None yet. Frank once told me that he and Remus had to pour water on the boys for them to wake up that early during the holidays, they normally wait for them to wake up on their own accord._

Remind you of some people don't they Alice?

_Quite right my dearest Sarah. They are so much like their female counterparts._

**Hey! I resent that. I wake up way earlier that Marlene and Dorcas! **

Only because you went to that muggle primary where you had to be there by 7. Anyway, some part of me wishes it was true though.

_I think us girls do too. I mean I would really love for it to be real. I realized last night that my 3 year crush turned to love somewhere in between. I know I love Frank and that you Sarah, love Remus, that Marlene loves Sirius and that it really hurt her every time he got a new girlfriend every week, that Dorcas loves Peter and that you, Lily have loved James even though you try so hard to suppress it and now there's proof._

_**Hey Girls! Sorry I and Cas were late. How long have you guys been down here?**_

**Morning! We were late since we all know waking up Mar is like poking a sleeping dragon. Mar here wouldn't wake up and I heard her talking in her sleep about Sirius.**

_**Like we don't know you do the same for Peter.**_

**Umm... Guys, can you stop fighting about whom the most is obsessed about your crush! Anyway, I had this weird dream last night.**

Me too!

_What was your dream about, Lily?_

**It went like this. I was at the top of some stairs that led to a ballroom. I went down and saw that it was a Christmas Ball. James was waiting for me wearing hazel dress robes while I wore this stunning emerald green backless gown that fell to the floor and my hair fell behind me in ringlets to mid-back. When I started to go down in 3 inch emerald heels, all the heads in the ballroom turned to me and I saw James waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs with this slack jawed expression on his face. I met him down and exchanged greetings and compliments then we went to dance. It was perfect! And at the end of 5 dances, we ended up in the middle of the dance floor when we realized there was mistletoe above us and then we leaned in to each other and I woke up just before our lips touched. How about you, Sarah?**

Mine started when I and Remus had patrols and some Slytherins were there making fun of a younger student and he went and duelled with them instead and beat them. The student thanked him and he told the student that it was no big deal. We continued our conversation until we passed the Room of Requirement that we found in our 1st year as the 5 Musketeers. Then a door appeared even before we passed and we decided to check it out. Inside was the perfect romantic place to talk. We tried to go out but the room wouldn't let us. Remus told me he tried to plot this room on their map but it didn't work. We went to sit in front of the fireplace on a couch and he acted shy about it. Then he faced me and told me that he loved me. I told him I loved him too. Then we moved closed and he caressed my cheek and was about to kiss me when I woke up. How about you, Mar?

_**Mine was very unusual. It started off with a congratulatory party for Gryffindor since we won the Quidditch Cup against Slytherin. Then, I saw Sirius getting his face eaten off by some blonde bimbo. I had some unshed tears in my eyes but I stayed strong. I looked away and saw Amos Diggory. He said that I was amazing out there in the Quidditch Field and he asked me if I wanted to go to the next Hogsmeade trip with me. I was about to respond when Sirius stepped in and while sending a nonverbal silencing charm on me, told him that I had already promised to go to the next Hogsmeade trip with the Marauders. Amos was disheartened and walked away. As soon as he walked away, I turned on Sirius and asked him "what in Merlin's name did you do that for?" He answered that if I wanted to find out why, I had to trust him. I told him I did so he blindfolded me and took me out of the common room. When we arrived at the Room of Requirement and he removed my blindfold, I saw a loveseat with a fireplace in front. We sat at the loveseat and he told me that he loved me and I responded with "then why did you have to kiss that blonde bimbo in the common room a while ago. You knew that my heart broke every time I heard about your new girl." He told me that it was a way of blowing off steam since he knew he couldn't have me because of a promise that he made to James to protect me from boys who wanted to take advantage of me. I realized he was about to do a dramatic monologue so I shut him up with a kiss. I felt fireworks and he immediately responded. Soon we were snogging like crazy. I woke up as soon as it started to become heated. How about you, Alice?**_

_It started with me and Frank alone in a greenhouse, charming Mistletoe from the plants. Next thing I knew, some of the Mistletoe, glided about us and trapped us. We both blushed and we realized we couldn't charm it away so we leaned in together. When our lips met, I was in heaven! We blushed and refused to look at each other. After that we both went back to what we were doing. Half an hour later, Professor Sprout came back in and thanked us for our help. While I and Frank were walking, we decided to have a picnic in a clearing near the Forbidden Forest. While we went to the kitchens to get food, we talked about random stuff. When we arrived at the clearing, I found a romantic picnic already set up. After we ate and joked around for a bit, we realized it was already starting to get dark. Once we were inside the castle and walking the corridors, we started talking. At some point, we reached the kiss in the greenhouse. I asked him if he regretted it as I turned away from him. He turned me to face him and lifted my chin so I could look into his eyes and he told me that he could never regret kissing the girl of his dreams and I saw that he was sincere so I leaned in again and just before our lips connected for the second time, I woke up. What was your dream about, Cas?_

**Mine started off with me and Peter walking through the streets at Hogsmeade. We were left alone together since the rest of you guys already coupled up. We went first to Honeydukes then to Zonko's and finally to Three Broomsticks for a butterbeer or two. After having lunch with him, we went and wandered the streets for a bit until 4. We started to walk up the castle when he threw a snowball at me. I retaliated and we had a snowball war. In the end, he pinned me down in the snow and our cheeks both had gone red with cold. He started to lean in and said "Dorcas?" I responded with "Yeah?" and he told me "Stop me if you want to." He leaned in closer and before our lips brushed, I woke up.**

**Has anybody else seen the similarity between our dreams?**

Yeah and so? All but Lily said.

**It's related to our finding out our soul mates and how we get together. It means we might be getting together soon. Anyway, did you guys realize we have been talking since 10:30 and since it's already 12, Lunch should be served by now? Should we go down already? I think the boys are about to go down so if we want to avoid them then we should go to the Great Hall now.**

Yeah!

James POV:

**SIRIUS ORION BLACK, I WILL KILL YOU FOR THAT!" **thanks to that wonderful start of the morning courtesy of Padfoot who miraculously woke up earlier than me, I am now awake and sopping wet. I ran out of bed and sent a stinging hex at him. I went to the bathroom to take a shower as I heard Sharp Eyes getting the same wakeup call as I did and I distinctly heard Moony and Shadow laughing at Padfoot's expense while he was tackled by a wet Peter on the ground.

As I showered, I remembered Professor Flitwick's words when he saw that some of us had soul mate patronuses and I couldn't forget how cute Lily looked when she blushed like that. After I got dressed, Sharp Eyes went to go to the bathroom while Padfoot sporting a brand new black eye onto which he was dabbing some ointment on.

The rest of the boys were already dressed seeing as it was 12:00 now. Sharp Eyes was dressed and we were ready to go by 12:15 for lunch in the Great Hall. We remembered how dismayed the girls were when they realized it would be only us and 2 1st years and a 3rd year staying in the Gryffindor Tower and since the 3rd year was studious and so were the 2 1st years, we had the common rooms to ourselves. We decided to confront the Girls about what we found out yesterday in Charms about the five of us having soul mate patronuses matching our crushes later after lunch in the common room.

3rd person POV:  
When the Marauders arrived at the Great Hall, they sat across their respective soul mates who sat there just eating and there was no interaction what so ever once the boys arrived. They tied to make small talk but the girls just gave them the cold shoulder.

After the girls finished eating, they talked amongst themselves in whispers. "Hey Padfoot, Moony, Sharp Eyes and Shadow, what o you guys think that was about! Lily has never been this cold to me even after what happened in 5th year!" asked James. Remus replied "I think it has something to do with what happened yesterday in Charms." Frank answered "I think you're right, Moony. That would explain the girl's silent treatment and cold shoulder to us though I wonder why."

Peter couldn't take it anymore. "Don't you guys realize the girls are scared because they just found out that the boys they could possibly like might be there soul mates and that they are a bit insecure since they think we aren't good enough for them since we are the 5 hottest boys in class. Did you guys notice the glares the 5 got from the other girls? They looked like they wanted to kill them for trying to take us away from them. I wouldn't be surprised if they didn't talk to us till graduation!"

The girls all left when they heard the Marauders talking about it and they decided to split up. After Peter's outburst, they all thought about what they said and they decided to split up and try to find the girls after using the map to find out where the girls were. Lily was in the Head's dorm, Sarah was in the library, Dorcas was in the Astronomy Tower, and Marlene was in the Quidditch Pitch **(All the Marauders play Quidditch with Sirius as Beater, Peter as Keeper, Frank and James as Chasers and Remus as Seeker) **while Alice was in a Greenhouse.

James POV:  
Why would Lily be in a place she knew I could have easy access to unless... She changed the password! Now I can't get in unless she comes out first. Wait! I'll just summon Flippy, a friendly house elf. "Flippy, can you to take me into the Head's dorm?"

"Of course Master James."

Once I was inside, I saw her on the couch with boxes of tissues surrounding her and she was crying her eyes out over me since she thought that I was over her. I was devastated since I did what I promised myself I would never do again: Make Lily Evans cry. I moved closer to her on the couch and I lifted her chin so I could look into her eyes. "Lils, what's wrong?" She responded with "Nothing." I told her I didn't believe her and she responded with "Fine then. It's you, ok? I know you're over me and I know that what we saw yesterday at Charms meant nothing since no one can love a freak like me!" She broke down crying so I hugged her and whispered soothing things in her ear until she was calm again.

"Lily Marie Evans, how can you even think that? You never were, never are and never will be a Freak. You are the most amazing, beautiful, kind and brilliant girl I have ever met. Any boy would have been lucky to have you as their girlfriend. I had to warn almost all of the male population only excluding the homosexuals here and some Slytherins. No one can resist your emerald green eyes and vibrant red hair. You are like a wildfire waiting to be realized into this world. I love you, Lily Evans. Always have, always will."

"Really? I love you too. I've loved you since 5th year when you defended me from Snape. I rejected you in the fear that you were just after me for the chase and that I was nothing important to you. I should have seen it sooner, and then we could have had a better time spent instead of fighting. I'm sorry I made you wait and I'm sorry I let you be publicly ridiculed. If anything, I deserve the ridicule and the pain you felt every time. I knew that I had hurt you because I also hurt myself."

"Lily, I deserved it then. I was as you said it, an Arrogant Toerag. I was wrong when I was younger. I listened to Sirius instead of watching what you wanted. I am so sorry I publicly humiliated you. I know we shouldn't have bullied Snape but he always used dark magic on us so we retaliated instead. I am sorry I lost you your best friend."

"James, I knew he was already so different from the curious boy who spied on me when I was 9. I already knew he was slipping away from me so I clutched at desperate straws to get him back but when he called me that I knew he was never going back. He had made his choice and I had made mine."

"I love you, Lily. Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Of course, James! I love you too!"

Then I kissed Lily and we ended up snogging until dinner. It was wonderful! I felt fireworks go off and the butterflies in my stomach doing the tango. I love her. I always have, Always will. We went down to dinner then, hand in hand.

Remus POV:

I ran straight into the library ad after scanning the tables, I went for the sections. I heard a sob from the one of the rows of bookshelves and found that she was in the Heartbreak novels section, reading one of the books there. I approached her and heard her talking to herself. She was saying things like how I would never like her and that she would never be beautiful enough or smart enough and that she was just a muggleborn so what would I want to do with her and risk endangering myself since I'm a pureblood like the rest of the Marauders. I walked up to her and hugged her. After pulling away from her arms, I looked her in the eyes and told her "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever had the pleasure to meet and interact with. I love you Sarah Mae Goldstein. Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Oh Remus! I love you too. Of course, I'll be your girlfriend! I thought you would never want to get together with a loser like me."

"Sarah, don't bring you down like that. I thought you might not like me because of my old furry problem before Fawkes."

"I'm not that prejudiced, Remus. I love you, remember?"

"I love you too. Let's go to the Room of Requirement for some time alone."

"Sure."

We went there and we saw a couch in front of a fire and we snogged until dinner.

Peter POV:

As I went up the Astronomy Tower, I saw her there on the floor, watching the snow fall gently to the ground.

"Hey Dorcas."

"Hey Peter. What are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to you about what happened in charms."

"I know that it doesn't change anything between us, Pete. I'm just the girl who is average. There's nothing special about me."

"Dorcas Meadowes, don't you ever say that again. You are special in your own way and you are beautiful to me."

"Really?"

"Of course, Dorcas. I love you. You know that."

"I do and I love you too."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Let's just stay here first. We don't have to rush this relationship. I waited a year. I can wait longer."

"I waited for 2 years but I love you, Pete. I know we can't rush it but there's a war out there, Pete. We don't know how much time we have."

"You're right, Dorcas. We need to try and live in the moment. Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Of course!"

I leant in and kissed her on the lips and we snogged 'til we heard the dinner bell chime.

Sirius POV:

As I got closer to the Quidditch Pitch, I saw Marlene up in the air, avoiding bludgers that she sent flying away. I saw she was using it as a distraction. I mounted my broom quietly and kicked off slowly. I saw that she had tear tracks down her cheeks and that her eyes were bloodshot. I moved close to her and got my beater's bat handy to fend off the bludgers as we talked.

"Hey Marls. Do you mind if I stay here and practice with you? The boys are off with their girlfriends now."

"I don't give a shit about what you do, Sirius. You should get that through your thick skull."

"Then why are we soul mates? Marlene, I love you. I have for the past 3 years and I date those girls because I knew I never even had a chance."

"I've loved you for the same amount of time, Sirius. I just don't get why you had to break my heart a thousand times and you left me all alone to pick up the pieces."

She then landed and strapped the bludgers back into the box. I landed afer she strapped the 2nd one. I went over to her and took her hands.

"Marlene, I'm sorry but didn't you think it hurt me too. Seeing the girl you love being chased by other boys and having them kiss her and touch her is bloody fucking torture."

"At least were even now. I love you too Sirius. I have for the last 3 years."

We kissed and let's just say we ended up in the grass snogging. Until it got too dark that is.

Frank POV:

You can do this, Frank. You love Alice. She won't laugh at your face when you tell her you love her. There's the love of my life, Alice. Why is she walking to the Green house when she knows Professor Sprout isn't in the castle?

"Hey, Alice."

"Oh, Hi Frank."

"I'm just helping out Professor Sprout."

"Professor Sprout went home for the holidays, Alice. What's the problem? I'm your best friend. Tell me."

"Fine then. I'm upset you won't ever see me more than your best friend, Alice. Sweet, reliable, kind Alice who would never like me. My problem is, Frank, that I am in love with you and have been for the past 7 years! Why can't you see that I love you?"

I lost my control then as I saw tears pouring down her face. I kissed her there on the lips. She responded immediately. I was in heaven and I wiped her tears away using my palms. I placed my hands on her waist and she wrapped hers around my neck. When we broke away, I wiped all the tears away and said.

"Alice, I love you too. I have since we were 5 and we first met but I was afraid you didn't want a coward as your boyfriend. I mean you stand up to Slytherins and I can't even answer a question from the professors without stuttering."

"Oh, Frank. I love you no matter what."

"I love you too, Alice. C'mon. We can go and dry off at the Kitchens with a hot chocolate with blanket over us."

"What are we, Frank? Friends or more?"

"Well... I want to be your boyfriend if you would like it."

"Of course I would! I want to be your girlfriend too."

"C'mon. Let's go!"

Then she pointed above her as we reached the entrance of the greenhouse, I saw mistletoe. We kissed until we were out of breath.

"Let's do that again at the kitchens, Alice"

"Sure Frank."

3rd person POV:

Needless to say, 5 couples were finally united and will be together for their whole lives as soul mates. Who would have thought that all they needed to get together was the Patronus Charm?


End file.
